


Laugh

by Yviinfinite



Series: Supernatural Has Ruined My Life [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 09:46:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11987280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: Castiel loves your laugh.





	Laugh

Castiels eyes widened as he watched you. He saw your eyes crinkle, your happy smile. It felt like his vessels heart stopped. His throat went dry and he felt heat rise. Without thinking he opened his mouth. "(YN) may I talk to you?" You raised your head, smiling at the angel. His heart beat wildly. He led you out of the room. 

His stern eyes met yours. "What are you doing to me?" You raised your eyebrows at his tone. "What am I doing?", you smirked. He gulped, eyes leaving your form for a second. "You know exactly what you're doing.", he murmured. You smiled, giggling a bit. His eyes went wide again. He clenched his fists. "What can I do to make this feeling go away?" 

"Kiss me", you whispered. He didn't waste any time and crashed his lips upon yours. You kissed back, delighted. He pulled back slightly and began peppering your face in kisses, making you giggle again. "I love your laugh", he admitted. "Will you keep laughing for me?" You smiled. "Of course!"

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my tumblr @Yviinfinite if you want to send in a request! :D


End file.
